maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Outta Lives/Wynter
Mission 1 - Beginning Of The End : "The zombie outbreak has just begun. Try to figure out how many citizens were turned into zombies." ''— Mission Preview '''Team Up: 'Beast , '''Ares Location:Downtown NYC''' |-|Battles= |enemy2 name = Walker |enemy2 icon = File:ZombieWalker-Scrapper.png |enemy2 link = |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Roamer |enemy3 icon = File:ZombieRoamer-Bruiser.png |enemy3 link = |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Biter |enemy4 icon = File:ZombieBiter-Infiltrator.png |enemy4 link = |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Infected |enemy5 icon = File:ZombieInfected-Tactician.png |enemy5 link = |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy5 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (19,000) Team Up: Ares (Required) Boss Reward: Cannonfodder |enemy2 name = Dead Ares |enemy2 icon = |enemy2 link = |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Roamer |enemy3 icon = File:ZombieRoamer-Bruiser.png |enemy3 link = |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 2 - Love Bites : Team Up: Elsa Bloodstone, Ellyn Thompson Downtown NYC |-|Battles= |enemy2 name = Walker |enemy2 icon = File:ZombieWalker-Scrapper.png |enemy2 link = |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Roamer |enemy3 icon = File:ZombieRoamer-Bruiser.png |enemy3 link = |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Biter |enemy4 icon = File:ZombieBiter-Infiltrator.png |enemy4 link = |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Infected |enemy5 icon = File:ZombieInfected-Tactician.png |enemy5 link = |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy5 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Ellyn Thompson (Required) Boss Reward: |W1 enemy2 name = Infected |W1 enemy2 icon = ZombieInfected-Tactician |W1 enemy2 link = |W1 enemy2 class = Tactician |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy3 name = Infected |W1 enemy3 icon = ZombieInfected-Tactician |W1 enemy3 link = |W1 enemy3 class = Tactician |W1 enemy3 effect = |W2 enemy name = Walker |W2 enemy icon = ZombieWalker-Scrapper |W2 enemy link = |W2 enemy class = |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Roamer |W2 enemy2 icon = ZombieRoamer-Bruiser |W2 enemy2 link = |W2 enemy2 class = |W2 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy3 name = Walker |W2 enemy3 icon = ZombieWalker-Scrapper |W2 enemy3 link = |W2 enemy3 class = |W2 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 3 - The End Of The End : Team Up: Elsa Bloodstone, Blade Location: Hell's Kitchen |-|Battles= |enemy2 name = Walker |enemy2 icon = File:ZombieWalker-Scrapper.png |enemy2 link = |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Roamer |enemy3 icon = File:ZombieRoamer-Bruiser.png |enemy3 link = |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Biter |enemy4 icon = File:ZombieBiter-Infiltrator.png |enemy4 link = |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Infected |enemy5 icon = File:ZombieInfected-Tactician.png |enemy5 link = |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy5 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Blade (Required) Boss Reward: }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: Alyx Burne (Required) Epic Reward: }} |-|Deploy= Mission 4 - Bloodstone Curse : Team Up: Elsa Bloodstone Location: Downtown New York |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Elsa Bloodstone (Required) Boss Reward: }} Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss, as well as for other certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: *Wolfsbane/Loupi *Alyx Burne/ Wynter's Sloth *Jack Foster/DioptricCanine8 Dialogue *Dialogue Trivia/Special Thanks *Thank you Loupi for allowing me to use Wolfsbane. *Thank you Dioptric Canine8 for allowing me to use Jack Foster. * *Game* Try to name all of the horror movie/game easter eggs in the tasks. *The Punisher's only dialogue line is a reference to when Ashley G. Williams left him behind in Marvel Zombies vs The Army Of Darkness. *I tried to make a Halloween spec ops for October. Category:Special Operations Category:Battleworld Challenge Category:Wynter